


Salvation

by Rowlett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has gender-neutral pronouns, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Spoilers for the Blue Lions route, this was supposed to be romantic comedy but now it's full of angst, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowlett/pseuds/Rowlett
Summary: [ Her family would be disappointed at her curiosity, but Mercedes couldn’t help but join their chat. “Excuse me, is His Highness alright?”The other two girls jumped at her sudden appearance. They certainly did not expect someone near them, much less someone that could hear their voices.Ingrid was the first one that stopped her process of panic. “Annette wants to help His Highness with his apparent unrequited love towards our teacher.” ]The Blue Lions try their best to help Dimitri with his apparent infatuation with their professor. However, things are never that simple for them.Spoilers for the Blue Lions route post-timeskip!





	Salvation

The delicious smell of soup, the sound of people cutting vegetables, the sounds that were coming from the cutlery. All those details were always the same, everyday. However, that morning, Mercedes found the atmosphere much more relaxing than their previous weeks living in the Monastery.

It was truly an irony, especially after Lord Rodrigue’s death. She was ready to prepare meals for all the people who were disheartened over their loss, but somehow, Rodrigue left something bigger for them. Something that could be seen as a gift.

Mercedes didn’t know what happened after the battle, but His Highness was finally coming back to them. He wasn’t eating lunch or dinner, or even breakfast with his friends, but he was speaking, little by little, too afraid of reactions, too many feelings of shame stopping him from going further with conversations. But he was there, she could feel the old Dimitri slowly appearing between all the shadows from the war.

For that, she suspected, many people were grateful. She would need to pray twice as hard for the Goddess in order to give her blessings for Rodrigue’s soul. She truly wanted him to see for himself how the prince was trying his best now.

On her way to the chapel, however, she found two people whispering to each other, as if they were hiding a huge secret. Unfortunately, the echo of that place didn’t help them.

“So,” said Annette, with bright eyes. “Don’t you think the atmosphere between them changed somewhat?”

Ingrid sighed. Clearly, the other girl wasn’t so interested in the topic of their conversation. “Yes, it changed a little, but they still act the same way as they were back in school. It’s nothing to be so surprised, Annette.”

The other girl puffed her cheeks, expressing her frustration. “You are his childhood friend, can’t you help His Highness a little?”

“I’m afraid he is alone for this challenge.”

Her family would be disappointed at her curiosity, but Mercedes couldn’t help but join their chat. “Excuse me, is His Highness alright?”

The other two girls jumped at her sudden appearance. They certainly did not expect someone near them, much less someone that could hear their voices.

Ingrid was the first one that stopped her process of panic. “Annette wants to help His Highness with his apparent unrequited love towards our teacher.”

Surprised, Mercedes put her hand on her mouth. “Oh my,” she said. “Did something happen between them?”

At this question, Annette shook her head, flailing her arms violently. “Didn’t you see, Mercedes? The other day he touched their hand by accident after giving them some documents. And then he quickly left the place blushing like some school girl out of a romance book! Teacher Byleth probably doesn’t even think about the possibility because they asked about how busy Dimitri was after that. It’s sad to watch!”

Mercedes tried to remember all the other occasions where Dimitri somewhat gave evidence of his feelings out in the open. He often asks for Byleth, with the pretext of asking them questions about the next strategy. On the battlefield, he is always trying to protect them even if they are completely capable of fighting by themselves. Not to mention all the tender smiles he gives to Byleth’s direction, thinking no one would catch them.

It was cute, in a way. It was proof that Dimitri was slowly coming back to how he was five years ago. Sylvain was always teasing him back then, about how awkward Dimitri was with his love interests.

Ingrid put a hand on Annette’s shoulder, her voice with the patience of someone who already thought about the possibilities. “He has a lot on his plate right now, Annette. I’m not sure if you noticed it, but he always gets sad when someone compliments him.”

From her raised eyebrows, Annette wanted a further explanation.

“Yesterday,” Mercedes decided to start. “He tried to help me with the cooking. He did a lot, thinking about it. He carried the pots, gave me all the sauces so I didn’t need to move...but when I said I was truly grateful to him, he lowered his head and said it was the least he could do.”

“And then he didn’t stay to eat together with us.” Ingrid finished.

The group stayed silent, not sure about how they should approach that problem.

“Honestly,” Ingrid looked at the nearest window and at how clear the sky was at that moment. “There is something else that I’m afraid of. He said he wanted to take back the Capital, but…”

Afraid of how she would complete her sentence, Mercedes stopped Ingrid with a small shush coming from her lips. “Let’s think about this once we cross that bridge, shall we?”

-*-

That conversation was not the end of the situation for Mercedes. Once she came back to the kitchen, she found someone waiting for her. Someone that she never thought he would be worried about their mutual friend.

“Felix,” she greeted the man with a small bow. “What brings you here?”

With crossed arms, he walked towards her, his face more soft that what she was used to. “Mercedes, we need to talk.”

She didn’t have enough time to ask what for. Felix quickly made his exit and walked towards a small table around the corner of the dining room. Ashe was right there, with a worried face and looking at the floor almost as if the solution to his problems was there.

“What happened?” Mercedes asked. “You two look really tense.”

“It’s that boar-prince,” answered Felix, without looking at her eyes and sitting next to Ashe. “He is throwing away his responsibilities again!”

Mercedes looked at Ashe, searching for an explanation. His face was full of caution, almost as if the walls had ears.

However, even with all that anxiety, he explained. “Annette came to us with a proposition--”

“A very stupid one!” He is interrupted by the angry man in front of him.

Mercedes decided to ignore that, but her giggle was visible. “What kind of proposition?”

“She wanted us to help His Highness with, uh…” Ashe’s face was now with a particular shade of red. Recalling her previous conversation, Mercedes took a guess of what that was about.

“As if we have enough time to worry about his stupid love life, anyway,” said Felix, ironically enough with a voice softer than before. “Of course, the situation was pretty bad five years ago and it was indeed  _ funny  _ to see him so awkward, but still!”

“I’m sorry,” Mercedes spoke with a mix of confusion and amusement. “But I don’t follow. What does his romantic interactions have with his responsibilities?”

“We’ll get there,” Ashe said. Mercedes noticed he was calmer than before, and that was probably because of Felix’s embarrassment at the situation. “Well, Annette came and requested Felix to ask His Highness about what kind of woman he would like to marry in the future.”

“Oh my,” she said, taking a seat near them.

“As you can probably guess, I would rather swallow a toad than be so direct,” Felix waved his hand while he told his own point of view.

“Then, what happened?” Mercedes asked.

-*-

_ It was a night like any other they had. The silence was so prevalent, people wouldn’t think they were in the middle of a war. _

_ However, if anyone were to approach the training grounds, they would hear the sounds of weapons clashing against each other. _

_ “What’s wrong, Boar,” taunted a smug Felix, holding his sword and attacking as if it was an extension of his own arm. His opponent apparently was too tired to keep up with him. “You had so much energy in the past few months! Where is all that fire?!” _

_ He attacked Dimitri again, who was holding back as much as he could with his wooden lance. _

_ “I’m sorry,” the blond prince said. “I’ve had a long day.” _

_ “Your enemies won’t care about how busy you are in the kitchen!” Felix attacked again.  _

_ -*- _

“Oh, Felix,” said a disappointed Mercedes. “His Highness just came back from a difficult battle and you…”

Ashe could hear a “tch” coming from Felix’s mouth. Regardless of their current banter, he continued the story.

_ -*- _

_ “OK, let’s stop here.” _

_ Dimitri looked at his childhood friend, confused. _

_ “You clearly don’t have enough concentration for it,” said Felix, withdrawing his own weapon. “I don’t know if you are saving energy for our next battle or not, but you better get a hold of yourself before it.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Unlike the other man, Dimitri didn’t part from his weapon yet and was looking at the floor. _

_ “And stop apologizing!” Felix was starting to get really frustrated with this humble version of the man that was fixated on revenge only a few days ago. _

_ However, he thought, that was a good opportunity to start the favor that Annette asked out of him. _

_ “You know,” he started. “This is why the Professor will always treat you like a kid.” _

_ Dimitri froze. _

_ Felix was trying hard to hide his smug grin. “The other day, I saw them hanging out with Sylvain. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word monogamy, but he knows how to treat someone well enough--” _

_ Crack. _

_ Felix could hear the sound of Dimitri’s wooden lance breaking, little by little, thanks to how hard the latter was holding it. Maybe he should go straight to the point? _

_ “I fail to understand the connection between those two facts, Felix.” Dimitri said, trying his best to keep the composure in his voice. _

_ “You keep hesitating,” the other man said. “Right now, for example! You might think I can’t see it, but you want me to keep hurting you because of my father, don’t you?!” _

_ Dimitri didn’t have an answer for that besides looking at the floor again. _

_ Felix, however, didn’t care about it and continued. “And now you are avoiding the Professor as well, even if you were all over them five years ago. Goddess, you still are, it’s gross. Why can’t you do everyone a favor and ask them already?” _

_ The next seconds seemed like an eternity, especially to Felix. He really wasn’t used to giving advice like this and was seriously debating the options of how he should complain to Annette later. Out of all people, why did she think he was the best option for this whole charade? _

_ Right, because he probably wouldn’t hesitate to call him out like this. _

_ Finally, Dimitri spoke. The determination in his voice would later infuriate Felix. _

_ “I don’t have plans to ask them.” _

_ For a moment, Dimitri thought they would have another time full of awkward silence between them. However, Felix answered quite quickly. _

_ “Suit yourself.” _

_ “Aren’t you going to ask me about this decision?” _

_ “It’s not any of my business,” Felix said. “But I hope you are aware of the consequences when you get married to someone else.” _

_ Dimitri looked firm into his friend’s eyes. “I don’t plan to get married either.” _

_ This was starting to get annoying. “And how will you have an heir, you idiot? Adoption is not an option when you have Crests involved--” _

_ It was then that Felix finally noticed the true meaning of Dimitri’s words. With his eyes wide open, he decided to get an answer out of the blond prince. “Wait, don’t tell me that you…?” _

_ Dimitri sighed. “I don’t plan to be the King of Faerghus, Felix. I don’t have the right after everything I’ve done.” _

_ Without thinking, the other man grabbed Dimitri by his shirt collar, almost hurting him against a nearby wall in the process. _

_ “How dare you!” He screamed, without a care if anyone would hear him. “First you throw us in countless meaningless battles to quench your thirst for revenge, and now you don’t even want to atone for what you did?! Is this how you repay my father for dying for you?!” _

_ “No one would accept a King that abandoned his people!” Dimitri yelled in the same tone, trying to be free from his friend’s hold. “It’s exactly what’ve you said, Felix! I threw all of you into dangerous battles, without a care for your lives! Rodrigue died because of me, not to mention all the lives I took these last five years! How can I even dare to think about assuming the throne?!” _

_ He could yell more, he could grab the boar prince by his hair and ask the Professor to set him straight with some words. Or Dedue, or Mercedes. He was right, he wasn’t cut out for this job. Annette would have to find someone else, not him. If it was the Professor, or any of their other friends, they would have the right words to give to Dimitri, to make him see that he still had a lot to do, and how his people didn’t hate him for it. But he wasn’t like that. He didn’t have anything good to give his friend at that moment. Only spite. _

_ Letting the collar of the other man’s shirt go, Felix left the place and went back to his room. No other word was exchanged between them after that night. _

-*-

Mercedes heard the story with all the attention she could give. After it was finally finished, she looked at Ashe’s face. He was sad, but much less anxious than how she first saw him before. And Felix refused to look at her face.

“I see,” she said. “It’s like we thought.”

“Like you thought?” asked Ashe.

Mercedes nodded. “I had a good talk with both Annette and Ingrid earlier today. They were discussing His Highness’ current state and…we thought this would be the case. It’s nice to have confirmation about this problem.”

Felix decided to express all his annoyance with their current predicament. “Tch, how is this nice in any way?”

“It means we can help His Highness now!” said a cheerful Annette.

“Yeah yeah, as if he is even going to listen to us and,” a pause. And then, Felix got up from the chair quickly. “Annette! Damn you, from where did you come from?!”

“From my room,” she said, pointing to a nearby door. 

Right behind her, Ingrid was making a face almost as if she regretted coming along. “Annette, it’s a good thing we know what is going on with His Highness now, but how are we supposed to help him?”

“He is stubborn like that,” said Ashe.

Closing her eyes and with her right fist on her chest, Annette gave her explanation. “Fufu, don’t worry about any of that. I’ve got the perfect plan!”

The other members of the Blue Lions exchanged looks. Knowing Annette, they should think twice about any plan she had to offer.

-*-

“And that’s the story,” said Annette herself, inside of the quarters of another friend. “Will you help us?”

“Uh, and why exactly do you think I am the best guy for this?”

Sylvain looked at the girl right in front of him. When he heard about their plan of helping Dimitri with his love life, he offered his help without a hint of hesitation. However, he had second thoughts as soon as Ingrid gave the rest of the story.

“Because Felix tried and the result was a disaster,” said Ingrid, right by his side. She gave a sigh before continuing. “Regardless of how you treat everyone of the opposite gender, you do have some social skills, Sylvain--”

“I’m right here, you know.” He said, annoyed.

Ingrid didn’t really seem to care. “--So you are the best person we can think for this task. Or, at least, the only one left.”

“I’m so flattered,” he said. 

After a moment that had the man making wild gestures with his hands on the back of his head, he finally gave a reply .”Alright, I’ll try. But I don’t promise anything better than Felix.”

-*-

“If you came here just to try to make me feel better, Sylvain, I’ll warn you it’s a waste of your time.”

Those were the first words that Dimitri greeted him once Sylvain came close to him around the training grounds. He was already feeling the dread, but at least it was different from how his prince was behaving for the past few months. Instead of someone that was unpredictable with violence, the Dimitri right in front of him was awkward. Almost as if he wanted Sylvain out of reach so he wouldn’t be burned by accident.

Sure, the words were really rude. But Sylvain felt a rush of happiness once he could hear the voice of his frustrated friend again. Maybe he should give a list of words used for flirting to the other man and wait for the inevitable face of disgust or confusion that would usually come afterwards.

“Nah,” said Sylvain, sitting on a spot near the prince. “They asked me this, but I’m not feeling the energy to help with it, Your Highness.”

The use of his title clearly bothered Dimitri, but Sylvain chose not to make any comments on it.

“Do you want something, then?”

“What, can’t I come here to train with you?”

Sylvain felt the absurdity of his justification once he noticed the big pause Dimitri gave him, followed by…wait, was that laughter?

“I suppose you can.” Said Dimitri, giving a wooden axe to him.

What did he get himself into.

“Uh, Dimitri,” said Sylvain, sweating nervously. “I said I came here to train with you, but that doesn’t mean I want to train  _ against  _ you.”

“Do not worry, my friend,” he said. “There are some things I want to ask you about indeed, and this training is the perfect opportunity for it.”

_ Oh I’m worried, I’m very worried for my bones. _

“Sure,” said the red haired man. “Please go easy on me?”

Fortunately for Sylvain, the young prince was indeed going easy on him. He noticed that Dimitri wasn’t using his dominant hand and the movements of his spear were slower than what he was used to. If Felix was here, he would be really angry at this whole performance.

“So,” Sylvain dodged another attack. “What did you want to ask?”

Dimitri paused after his next movement. He looked at his lance and at his friend, his eyes as serious as the ones of someone giving a speech to his citizens.

“Sylvain, if you do not mind my curiosity,” he started. “How can you feel so at peace about how other people think of you?”

_ I don’t have much peace _ , was what Sylvain wanted to answer. But he didn’t want to go further in his childhood memories just yet, so he gave the next best answer he could make at that moment.

“It’s not like I don’t mind at all,” he shrugged. “We have Crests. We are fated to spend the rest of our lives as targets of rumours and hate of people with less privileged lives.”

“Less privileged lives...” repeated Dimitri. “And how…and how can you deal with all the hate you get from other people?”

“By searching for possible girlfriends!” Sylvain exclaimed, without a hint of shame in his voice.

That line was enough for Dimitri to grab a dagger from the floor and throw at him.

Dodging in a mocking way, Sylvain laughed. “OK, OK, I won’t do it again. But I’m more or less serious, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri asked, putting his lance aside.

“We can’t ever be free from all the hateful comments of other people,” said Sylvain, taking notice of how this was not the answer Dimitri was looking for at all. “But we can distract ourselves from their voices. By doing something we like or, finding better people to talk to.”

Dimitri had a face that demonstrated he was not convinced. “But what if you don’t deserve this temporary peace? What if their hate is justified?”

“Dimitri, I’m going to tell you the basics of how I deal with this,” said Sylvain, his voice serious and getting near the prince. “If we are alive, then deep down we are already fighting to “deserve” it. No one in this world can live with only hate.”

Sylvain knew that Dimitri was aware of this. He lived through hell the last five years and would probably be dead by now if his friends and the Professor didn’t find him on time.

“But,” said Dimitri, suddenly unsure. “My life--”

“--is not yours alone? Is this what you are going to say?”

Dimitri fell silent.

“I understand this. The best course of action would be you living for yourself, but this can’t be easy, right?”

The blond prince nodded.

“Then,” said the red haired man, with a grin on his face. “What if you live for other kind of people, for the time being? There are many of them that still want you in their lives, you know?”

Once he finished that particular line of thought, Sylvain pointed to a specific person carrying a bag full of food, near the training grounds.

Dimitri looked at the place where he was pointing, his face getting redder. “Professor?”

They most likely were worried about Dimitri, after Annette and the others decided to make a fuss over that situation.

Sylvain didn’t have anything else to add to that conversation, so he left - back to his quarters. That training still took years out of his life, after all.

-*-

“P-professor?” Dimitri asked, taking notice of how fast Sylvain left the scene. He would need to remind himself of punching his childhood friend - gently - on the face.

“Hello, Dimitri,” they said, giving a small roll of eyes to the wink they saw Sylvain giving at them. “I’ve heard you were not feeling well and decided to bring you dinner. Do you mind?”

“Of...of course not. Please, take a seat.”  _ Smooth, Dimitri _ , he thought.  _ Where can they even sit besides on the floor? _

Byleth gave a small chuckle, naturally noticing how odd that phrase was, considering the context. However, they soon let themselves be comfortable on the floor - something that Dimitri was grateful for, and he quickly decided to follow suit.

The bag had many different vegetables, most likely from Mercedes’ incredible cooking abilities. He would later try to taste her soup. 

“Dimitri,” Byleth started, interrupting his small dinner. “Is it true that you don’t have plans to be the king?”

Dimitri fell silent, again. His professor was the last person he wanted to disappoint but… it was already too late, wasn’t it?

“Yes,” he said. “I don’t deserve to have this position after the war.”

“I’m not going to force you to change your mind,” said Byleth, voice calm as always. “However, the reasons behind it…I suppose you do understand why your friends are worried, right?”

He nodded. 

Goddess, it didn’t matter what he did, he was always doing something wrong, wasn’t he? First the five years, then treating them like garbage, and now…

“Dimitri,” Byleth said again. “Would you repeat your actions from those five years?”

“... I’m sorry?”

“I’m asking you, if you had the chance, would you kill all those people if they appeared in front of you again?”

“No!” He shouted immediately. “No, I…they deserved punishment, but not by my hands. Some of the things I did were not even punishment, they were…they were torture.”

“Then, this means you have changed, right?”

Byleth gave him a smile, and Dimitri knew where this was going. He knew he had changed, for the better most likely, but this doesn’t mean all the atrocities he committed were going to disappear. He needed to atone but…the thought of a position of power left him feeling disgusted at himself.

“It doesn’t matter how much I’ve changed. A King needs to be there for his people,” he said. “I wasn’t there for them. I left them for dead, I never saved anyone.”

Byleth gave him a moment of silence, probably thinking about what they were going to say next. Dimitri felt like those recent moments of awkward silence between him and his friends were starting to become a nightmare.

“Do you remember the days that came after my father died?” Byleth asked, still not looking at his face.

“I…yes?”

How could he forget? It was the first time he saw their professor so…defeated. As if life escaped from their eyes.

“Back then, my father…Jeralt, he was everything to me,” said Byleth with serious eyes. “He was the one that raised me, gave me companionship, and a meaning to my life. At that night, I didn’t lose only my father, but also the base of my own life.”

Dimitri heard everything with focused attention. What was said afterwards left him speechless.

“Honestly, I thought about following my father after he left.”

Dimitri knew how serious Byleth was at that moment. He knew they wouldn’t joke about such a serious matter. But why were they telling him, out of all people, this story?

“Do you know how I found strength to keep on living?” They asked.

Dimitri shook his head.

“Because you - all of you, were with me.”

“What,” said Dimitri, words failing him at that moment. “What do you mean?”

Byleth gave another smile - Goddess, he didn’t deserve to see something so mesmerizing like that, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“All of you tried to cheer me up in the following days,” explained Byleth. “Even the smallest gestures, such as wishing me good night, or asking how my day was, it kept me going. It was a reminder that I wasn’t alone. Of course, it was incredibly difficult to find the energy to leave my bed around the first weeks, but living with all of you…” They chuckled. “I didn’t have spare time to be sleeping. You all gave me a reason to leave that bed.”

The atmosphere was good for that talk - it wasn’t too cold. It wasn’t too hot either. The wind was refreshing. He was certain the flowers were blooming as well. If only he could see them. The water in his good eye was making everything blurry.

He felt a warm sensation on his hand. Before he knew it, Byleth took it with their own.

“So, please,” they begged. “Don’t say you’ve never saved anyone. I’m sure all your friends feel the same as well, in their own ways.”

His friends…

There was something else he could do, after all.

-*-

Mercedes was thankful for the good weather they were having that morning. With it, the vegetables became easier to farm, and their army could have a decent meal that would certainly give more energy to them.

Once she was finally finished with her tasks in the kitchen, she could hear an increase of murmurs coming from the dining room.

“Mercedes, hey!” The voice was coming from Annette, who rushed to the kitchen searching for her. “Come here, His Highness said he wants to eat together with us!”

These news were enough to make Mercedes almost drop the plates she was holding, thankfully a table was near her arms and saved the imminent disaster. She rushed to the dining room along with her friend, only to find Dimitri and Felix staring at each other with Dedue right by the prince’s side, worried as ever.

“Oh no,” she said. “Are they going to…?”

“I don’t know!” Annette exclaimed. “But Felix didn’t oppose him, so I think things are good between them?”

Mercedes was praying for that. Getting near the table where her friends were, she could finally hear Dimitri starting a conversation.

“Felix,” he said. “I’m sorry for everything I said that night.”

The other man kept staring. 

“I’m not sure if I have enough confidence to be in the position that I should be, after the war is over,” he continued. “But I do intend to keep on living to see this kingdom in peace, and to see a future where people won’t be mistreated because of their positions or classes. That, I can promise all of you.”

He finished his speech with a deep bow. Mercedes couldn’t see his face, with all the hair and huge clothes barring her line of vision. However…

“I need to apologize too,” said Felix, refusing to look at  _ anyone  _ in the face. Honestly, that boy... “But you better work hard for all of us, boar.”

Dimitri lifted his head and smiled. “I will do my best for this dream, my friend.”

“Ohhh, I’m so glad you two worked things out!” Annette exclaimed, rushing to give her friends a hug. Ashe did her the favor of grabbing Felix by his shirt so he could join them. “I’m sorry for starting all of this, next time I’m sending Sylvain instead!”

“I’m still here.” Said an annoyed Felix in a very uncomfortable position between Dedue and Dimitri.

“That is a terrible idea,” came Ingrid’s voice, Byleth and Sylvain by her side, each one with a plate full of vegetables. “Who knows what kind of advice Sylvain would give.”

“Well, for your information, I gave a pretty good advice to His Highness yesterday!” Sylvain shouted, putting his plate of food aside and joining the hug near Ashe.

Ingrid made a face of disbelief.

“It’s true,” said Dimitri, with his free hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Your advice was most welcomed, Sylvain.”

Mercedes noticed the faces of Dedue, Ingrid and Ashe becoming pale, with Felix becoming slowly disgusted with that information. Byleth, on the other hand, was only giving them a warm smile, watching the hug from afar.

Salvation exists in many forms, Mercedes remembered. Some people said that, in order to it happen, we need to be satisfied with ourselves first and see the visions of other people as a second thought. However, looking at her friends at that moment, she didn’t mind the current state of her king as much as before. As long as they are together, she thought, they would be able to overcome any kind of darkness in that war, even the one inside of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I give all my thanks to my friend Alex for being my beta.


End file.
